A Japril Jolex Slexie Thanksgiving
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: AU. Welcome to a place where plane crashes, denied proposals, and sentenced babies never exist. Here, there is simply Thanksgiving. Holiday One-Shot. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/Grey's Anatomy.


**A/N - I'm a sucker for the holiday season, and we rarely see get-togethers on the show. So, here is a Thanksgiving dinner featuring three of my favorite couples & three of my favorite holiday cliches :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>A Japril, Jolex, Slexie Thanksgiving<span>

"Are you ever coming to bed?" Jackson Avery asked as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and stared at his very pregnant wife as she stood gazing into the refrigerator.

"The turkey is frozen!" April Avery shrieked, turning wide, tear-filled eyes to the man she loved. "And I mean, _really_ frozen. Like, rock hard frozen!"

"So?" the Avery heir shrugged as he stepped into the kitchen. "You're not cooking it until tomorrow, dear."

"It needs to be thawed though," the redhead exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"Then sit it out overnight," her husband suggested.

April gasped, her hand flying to her chest. "I can't do that! Food should never sit out more than two hours!"

"It's frozen."

"It will kill someone!"

Jackson pursed his lips patiently, taking into consideration that his normally perfectionist, type A personality wife was now pregnant, so she was _twice_ as bad. "Can't you cook it from frozen?"

"You're not really supposed to do that," the redhead groaned. "Plus, I didn't buy a cook from frozen bird."

The board member raised his eyebrow. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, they seriously make birds special if you're cooking them from frozen," his wife rambled on.

"So those are the ones injected with steroids?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she agreed and bit her lip. "This isn't going to work, Jackson! I'll never have the turkey ready by noon! Never! Our first married Thanksgiving is going to suck because of the turkey! I should have known I couldn't make a Thanksgiving dinner! I'm not my mother!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Jackson consoled, reaching his arms out and catching his pacing wife, drawing her closer to him. "Our first married Thanksgiving is perfect, because we're _married_, April. We're together, and _that's_ what makes this holiday perfect. Not some dry bird."

The redhead giggled softly, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. "You always know what to say," she sighed before turning in his arms and pressing her back to his chest. "I still don't know what to do about the turkey," she sighed as her eyes settled on the open refrigerator. "What about everyone else? They're expecting a traditional turkey..."

"Leave it up to me," the soon-to-be father assured her as his hands settled on her hips and smoothed around to her protruding belly. "I'll take care of everything." He grinned widely when their child kicked.

"The baby always kicks when you're touching my stomach," April observed as her hands covered Jackson's. "I think the baby loves you more than it loves me."

Jackson cringed at her use of the word 'it.' "April, we have to find out the sex of the baby! You know I can't stand calling...it an it!"

The mother-to-be began giggling. "We only have a few more weeks," she reasoned. "We'll know the sex of our baby before the new year!" The woman paused, seeing that Jackson wasn't phased in the least. "Tell you what! If you can fix this turkey mess, I'll call Arizona, and we'll find out Monday."

"Are you serious?"

"I promise."

"You're on," Jackson smirked before closing the refrigerator and leading April to their bedroom. After retrieving his cellphone and dialing a familiar number, the driven man dropped onto the bed and extended his legs. "Mark, hey!"

"Avery?" Mark asked, his brow furrowing. "Everything okay? Is April going into labor?"

"No, no, nothing like that," the surgeon chuckled. "We do have a problem though, and...I kinda need your help."

"Sure thing, what's up?" the older man asked as Lexie Grey-Sloan looked up from reading her book, a worried expression crossing her eyes. He shook his head and gave her a thumbs up sign.

"The turkey we have for tomorrow is frozen solid," Jackson sighed. "And April..."

"Is freaking out," Mark finished and chuckled. "Don't worry about it, we'll bring the turkey. Lexie wasn't that jazzed about making a green bean casserole anyway."

"We'll do that," the Avery heir rushed in. "Didn't you guys have rolls too?"

"Yep."

"We've got it covered. Thanks a ton, man." Jackson hesitated, his brow crinkling. "Wait a second, how are you pulling this off, Sloan?"

"A good magician never reveals his secret," Mark quipped before ending the call, chuckling to himself. He couldn't _wait_ to see how many calls he'd get when that baby came along! If his boy Jackson couldn't handle a turkey, what _would_ he do with a baby?

"Is everything okay?" Lexie asked as she closed the book and lay it on the nightstand.

"Everything is fine," the older man assured her, turning on his side and facing her. "April is freaking out about a frozen turkey or something, and Jackson wants us to bring the turkey. They'll make the casserole and rolls."

"A turkey?! We can't bring a turkey, Mark! Those things have to be cooked like...six hours or something, and we don't even have one."

The man chuckled as he took her hand, twining their fingers together. "Don't worry, Lex, I've got it covered." He leaned in, kissing her finger, right above the wedding ring he'd placed there three months ago.

The dark-haired woman sighed and cupped his cheek, leaning in and kissing him softly. "I'm not even sure _you_ can pull this off," she murmured as she snuggled against his chest.

"You'll see," Mark smirked before leaning over and flipping off the lamp.

The next morning Lexie awoke before Mark and slipped from the bed, pulling on her warm fuzzy pajamas. She padded to the kitchen and retrieved the items needed for the casserole. The woman stared at the cans uncertainly; she wasn't much of a cook. Susan was the one who filled the family home with delicious aromas on Thanksgiving day. The older Grey daughter simply kept her mother company while the woman moved around the kitchen like a pro. Lexie's mind wasn't focused on the concepts of cooking, but now she wished with every fiber of her being that she had not only paid attention to her mother, but taken notes as well!

Lexie knew it was silly to make the casserole anyway, even though it wasn't needed for the dinner with her friends, but...she wanted to actually make something since it was her first Thanksgiving with Mark. Sure, they'd known each other for years, but they'd always managed to be broken up or fighting when the holiday season rolled around. Mark had voiced that green bean casserole was his favorite last week, and that was the true reason the inexperienced cook volunteered to make it. As dorky as it was, she wanted to cook something her husband would enjoy eating.

Sighing heavily, Lexie tip-toed back to the bedroom and retrieved her cellphone from the dresser. "Please be awake, please be awake," she pleaded as the phone rang.

Jo Wilson groaned as a loud ringing shattered the silence of the bedroom. "Ugh," she groaned and pulled the pillow over her head.

"It's yours," Alex Karev, her boyfriend of a year, grumbled beside her.

"I'm not on call today," the resident frowned, reaching her hand out and flipping open the phone. "What?!"

Lexie cringed. "Did I wake you?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, you did," Jo replied bluntly and pushed herself into a sitting position. "What, what is it?"

"I don't know how to make a green bean casserole."

"So order one. Hell, that's what I did for the stuffing."

"Seriously?" Lexie gasped.

"Yeah, don't tell April," Jo rolled her eyes. "You know she's gone all Martha Stewart and wants everything home made."

The dark haired woman sighed and looked back to the can of green beans. "I really wanted to make it for Mark...he really seems to like it..."

"Hold on," her best friend sighed and shook the man sleeping beside her. "Alex, how do you make a green bean casserole?"

"Leave me alone."

Jo gave him a swift smack on the ass. "How do you make a green bean casserole?" she repeated when he glared at her.

"Mix the crap together and put the stuff on top!"

"Did you hear that?" the brunette asked.

"Do I add water to the soup?"

"Does she add water to the soup?" Jo asked her boyfriend. "No," she reported when he shook his head. "I guess just put it in the oven until it's hot."

"Okay, thanks, Jo," Lexie sighed with relief. "You're a lifesaver!"

"Next year order out," the woman advised. "See you at noon. Mix the crap together?" she looked to her boyfriend.

"Stop waking me up," he growled from under the blanket.

Jo looked to him before smacking him with the pillow. She squealed when he retaliated and a pillow fight ensued...that quickly turned into passionate lovemaking. The lovers had another round in the shower before leaving Alex's home...late.

"You're late!" April exclaimed as she threw open the door.

"Traffic, Avery, pipe down," Alex snipped as he removed his jacket and stepped inside.

"Here's the stuffing," Jo announced proudly as she held out a disposable pan. "I even talked the Grinch over here into buying a can of cranberry sauce."

"Cranberry sauce!" the redhead exclaimed. "I knew I forgot something!"

"How could Miss Perfect _forget_ something?" Alex smirked as he stuffed something from his jacket into the pocket of his black slacks.

"Don't make her cry," Jackson warned as he appeared from the kitchen and took the pan of stuffing from Jo. "She's very hormonal today," he lowered his voice as April and Jo moved to the kitchen.

"What else is new?" Alex teased and clapped him on the shoulder. "Where's the beer?"

"This way," the plastic surgeon rolled his eyes and nodded for Alex to follow him. "You okay?" he asked his wife as he moved the pan of stuffing into the oven.

"Yes, just a little winded," April breathed and fanned herself. "Mark and Lexie set up that table for the mixers and stuff."

"Perfect," Jackson placed a kiss to her forehead before moving to a closet and retrieving a few bottles of wine.

"Pay dirt!" Alex whooped and began helping his coworker set up the alcohol table while Jo and Lexie retrieved glasses and ice.

"Hey, Lex, what are you having?" Mark asked as he poured himself a Scotch on the rocks. "Your typical Screwdriver?"

Lexie tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "No, I, uh, I'm not going to have a drink today..."

"Why not?" Jo asked and nudged her friend. "The holidays are all about food and drinking. You know-eat, drink, and be merry or whatever."

"Juice will be fine," the dark-haired newlywed mumbled.

"What, are you pregnant?" Alex chuckled as he poured himself a rum and coke.

Mark did a double take as his wife dropped her gaze. "Lex?" he asked softly, setting the bottle on the table.

"I w-was going to t-tell you when we were alone," his wife replied softly as everyone in the room froze.

"You're pr-pregnant?" he stuttered the word, his eyes going down to her flat stomach.

"Six weeks," Lexie confirmed, blinking back tears.

Mark stared in a stunned silence before taking her in his arms and swinging her around the kitchen. "We're having a baby! We're going to have a baby!" He set her on her feet and kissed her thoroughly.

The other couples gathered around the two, Jackson and Alex congratulating Mark and clapping him on the back while April and Jo squealed and hugged Lexie.

"The stuffing!" April interrupted the festivities as the oven timer dinged.

"Let me do it," Jo shooed her former mentor away from the oven. "You should probably be in bed anyway." The brunette watched as the mother-to-be inhaled deeply. "Are you okay?" she asked as she lifted the pan from the oven.

"Yeah, just a lot of excitement today," the redhead blew her bangs from her forehead before calling for her husband to get the turkey and carving knife.

Minutes later the six friends sat around the table and held hands as the hostess asked for them to bear with her and allow her to say grace. The holiday spirit was already moving through the doctors because no one complained.

Chatter filled the table as Jackson carved and served the turkey and everyone else passed around dishes of casseroles, vegetables, potatoes, and more. They spoke of work, holiday predictions, and the two upcoming babies.

"I know what we should do," April piped up as the conversation died down. "Why don't we say what we're each thankful for?"

"That would be fun," Lexie exclaimed as the guys muttered things under their breath. "I'll go first?"

"We all know what you're thankful for," Jo teased and playfully poked her friend in the ribs.

"That makes two of us," Mark spoke up from beside his wife. He dropped his hand under the table and placed it on her stomach. "I'm thankful for you _and_ our baby."

Lexie teared up as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'm thankful for you," she whispered back, "and I'm so happy to be your wife."

"Gee, thanks, Mark," Jackson teased from across the table. "And I thought we were tight."

"Hell yeah we're tight," Mark grinned and held his fist out towards the younger man. "We're the Plastic Posse!"

"I will never understand that," Alex grumbled.

"I'm his wife, and I don't even understand it," April laughed. "Okay, who's next? Alex?"

"No, let someone else go," the peds surgeon shrugged, his hand dipping into his pocket.

"Oh, come on," Jo smirked. "Just go ahead and tell them you're thankful for me."

Alex cleared his throat and looked over to her. "I am thankful for you," he said quietly, looking at her and only her. "I honestly don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you..."

"Alex," his girlfriend said quietly, truly caught off guard. She and Alex joked around a lot, but there were few times he was this vulnerable and honest with her. Jo couldn't believe that he was saying all of this in front of everyone.

The peds surgeon leaned over and kissed her, interrupting her quiet protest. "I love you, Jo Wilson, and I want to spent the rest of my life with you."

"Oh my God," Lexie gasped and grabbed Mark's hand.

"Oh my God," Jo mimicked as Alex pulled a black velvet ring box from his pocket and dropped to his knee.

"Will you marry me?" Alex asked quietly and opened the box. It was comical how life worked. The doctor never planned to propose to the brunette at dinner. He wanted to take her for a walk and propose to her when it was just the two of them, but...being asked what he was thankful for...it stirred something within the man, and he had to know now. Alex had to know if he would spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

The sassy brunette extended her shaking left hand to him. "Yes," she whispered.

"Y-Yes?" the man clarified. "You said yes?"

"I said yes."

The room erupted in cheers as Alex slid the ring onto Jo's finger and pulled her from the chair, hugging her close and kissing her passionately.

"This is the best Thanksgiving ever!" April exclaimed, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Honey, why are you crying?" her husband asked and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm just so happy!" she exclaimed, then gasped. "O-Oh!"

"April?!" Jackson questioned, alarmed, as she doubled over. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I think my..."

"Dude, she's leaking!" Alex burst out.

Eyes widened around the room. "The baby!" Mark exclaimed. "My boy's gonna be a father!"

Jackson's eyes grew three times in size. "The baby? Now?!"

"Y-Yes," April confirmed through gritted teeth. "G-Get the bag..."

"I'll start the car!" Mark spoke up and dashed outside.

"I'm calling the hospital!" Lexie chimed in and whipped out her cell.

"Here's the bag," Jo thrust the familiar black bag into Jackson's trembling hands. "Go! We'll put up the food and be right behind you!"

"We're having a baby!" Jackson exclaimed, his heart pounding.

"We're having a baby," April whispered, gripping his hand tightly.

"This is the best Thanksgiving ever!" Lexie laughed as she, Mark, and Jackson helped April to the car.

Despite the trials and hardships of life, fate united six friends, three couples, and blessed them beyond measure. One day, one meal, one moment changed everything. A pregnancy, an engagement, and a birth. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
